November Sun
by Ella Wright
Summary: Bailey returns home after a year of traveling the world with her parents. Will things be the same as they were before she left or has everything changed? Pogue/OC COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**November Sun**

**Summary:**

Bailey returns home after a year of traveling the world with her parents. Will things be the same as they were before she left or has everything changed? Pogue/OC

Rated **M **for the cursing, sexual content, and so forth. If these aren't your things I highly suggest you pass this one up. For everyone else, I hope you enjoy the pure smut my mind has conjured up.

And just to clarify, I don't own anyone except for Bailey and the odd characters that don't appear in the movie. So you, no sue me. K, thanks.

* * *

I woke up to the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Nothing, absolutely nothing, is more refreshing than a cup of fresh coffee early in the morning. I looked over at my alarm clock, which was sitting atop my nightstand.

5:45.

I still had fifteen more minutes until I had to be up. But that coffee smells so good. I should probably grab a cup before my parents finish off the pot.

I reached over and turned my alarm clock off. No use using it if I was already up. I walked over to the window facing opposite the room and pulled open the curtains. The sun was barely awake itself. Maybe I should offer it a cup of coffee? I mentally laughed at my lame joke while I threw on my robe. It was a chilly November morning.

I made my way downstairs towards the delicious aroma, hurrying as my feet were getting a bit cold, as they made their way down the marble staircase. Maybe I should have put on my slippers? I shrugged the thought off as I poured the coffee. The first sip is always the sweetest.

I made my way back upstairs. I had a few hours until I actually had to be at school. Just the very thought of school made my stomach turn. I had left Spenser's last November, in an attempt to explore the world. And now, I was about to find out if the friends I had left behind were still my friends. Friends or not, with the cup of caffeine in my hand, my spirits lifted. I was ready to start the day.

Maybe not so much, as my mind rotated around the flashback I was having of last year.

**FLASHBACK**:

_"What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?" Pogue looked at me questioningly. _

_"My parents and I decided that it would be best if I was able to explore my surroundings" I said, trying to sound grown up, and trying to hide the fear in my voice. I didn't want to do this. Not to him. Not to me. Not to us. _

_"Explore your surroundings? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He was getting angry. _

_"They think I'm not getting a sense of the world if I'm stuck here. They said they don't want to limit my abilities by staying here. They want me to go with them, while they travel country to country. Why can't you be happy for me?" A tear now escaped my eyes and was falling down my cheek. _

_"Because I know this isn't what you want." His voice was softer. He looked at me and wiped the tear from my cheek with his thumb. "I love you Bailey. I don't want you to leave me." _

_"I don't want to leave you either" I said, unable to stop the emotion from within. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. "I love you" I said, continuously, through kisses. "I want to be with you forever."_

_I pulled him closer to me. __The fire in the fire place was burning hot, the flames were blue and white with glowing red embers from the pieces that had fallen off the logs. This last night together, at his parents house, was going to be a night that I knew we would remember forever. _

_The intensity of the fire paled compared to the intensity that was building between us. Our kisses had become harder, longer, and deeper. Our hands were doing their own dance, his reaching up to unbutton my sweater, mine reaching down to unbutton his jeans. _

_We kissed and caressed our way closer to the fire, closer to the soft rug that awaited our passion. Lost in desire, we continued our dance of hands and lips, of teeth and nails, our tongues intertwined pleasing each other._

_He slid his body between my legs. Kissing my lips and chin, my neck and shoulders, licking and sucking each breast. I could feel my own fire burning deep within, my body was telling me that I wanted… no I needed this man. I needed the fulfillment that I knew was to come, my own desire was making me squirm beneath him, beneath his chest as he worked his way down to my swollen clit._

_Pogue's hands reached down only to find my hand already there caressing my clit in little circles, increasing the pressure as the stimulation had built. Not wanting me to stop, he removed my hands replacing them with his tongue. Going to work down there, he managed to tell me how sexy I was and much he wanted me, needed me. _

"_Don't stop. Don't ever stop" I managed to breathe out. My heart was beating faster than it ever has, this sensation completely new to me. My body started to quiver as I came for the very first time. _

_"Pogue" I cried out, "I need you. I need to feel you inside me." _

_He climbed up and slid his very hard, very swollen cock easily into my waiting pussy. As he began to pump inside me, that familiar sensation started to build again. Knowing I was only moments away from another screaming orgasm, I rolled him back so that I was on top, taking control. I wanted to make this feeling last. Fprever._

_I lowered my body onto his awaiting cock, lifting back up again, then back down. Our rhythm was in perfect harmony, our bodies in tuned to each other. _

_"I cant hold out much longer" He grunted, which only inspired me to bounce harder and faster… bring my own orgasm that much closer._

_I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, getting ready to explode. "I love you" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. _

_His cocked pulsed with every pump, deep inside of me, as he came. At that same moment I was working furiously against him, grinding harder and faster, my hands reaching up to grab my breasts and squeeze my nipples. And then, the rush of wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure._

"_I love you too." He whispered in my ear as I collapsed next to him. "If you really love me, you won't leave me."_

"_I won't leave you Pogue."_

_And the next day, I left._

**END FLASHBACK**

As 8:00 o'clock started to approach I felt my anxiety increase. I had managed to make myself look nice, even if I was feeling like shit. After debating with myself for most of the morning whether or not I should, I left my dark blonde hair down and curled because I knew that was how Pogue had liked it. I even wore the blue necklace he gave me for Valentine's day the year before, (he said he bought it because it reminded him of my eyes), along with the Spenser's uniform. I gave myself another glance in the mirror before I left. Deciding that I had liked what I had seen, I took a deep breathe to calm my nerves, threw my book bag into my black BMW, and drove off towards school.


	2. Reuniting With The Old

No smut in this chapter. I just wanted to establish the characters a little more. Most definetely I'll write some naughty stuff in the next chapter. Maybe something with Reid and Chelsea? Who knows, anyways, enjoy.

* * *

I pulled up to Spenser's Academy and marveled at how much nothing had changed since I had last seen it. Still beautiful, still old, still Spenser's. I parked my car and turned off the engine. My hand reached up to the necklace I was wearing. A small blue diamond heart on a silver chain. I glanced at myself through the rearview mirror. I looked terrified. I felt terrified.

**FLASHBACK **

_"You don't have a choice, you're only 16 years old." She said while moving around her bedroom, making sure she had everything packed. Her curly strawberry blonde hair moving with her as she placed another sweater in her suitcase. "You will do as you are told. End of story." My mother said, her voice demanding and strict. _

"_You don't understand what it's like" I yelled back. I was beyond angry. Who was she to tell me what to do? _

"_Don't understand what?" She yelled back. "You're sick Bailey. This is the only chance we're going to get. This is the only chance you're going to get. So you tell me, what is it that I don't understand" She started crying. I hated seeing her cry but at the same time I was angry and hurt. I didn't want to leave home. I didn't want to leave him. My anger was getting the best of me. This probably wasn't going to end well._

"_You don't understand what it's like to love someone other than yourself" and without waiting for another remark, I ran out of the house. _

_It's true though, that my mother loves herself. That's why we were leaving tomorrow. She was the one that pushed my dad into this, she was the one that wanted to leave. I didn't care how sick I was. I didn't care how sick I would get if I stayed. All I wanted was to stay here in Massachusetts, with Pogue, and never leave._

_Without even realizing where I was walking I had wound up at the Parry's house. Hopefully, he would understand. I closed my eyes and knocked on the door. Secretly, I knew he wouldn't. But I had to tell him._

"_Bailey, what's up?" Pogue greeted me at the front door. _

_And that's when I started to cry. _

_I found comfort in his arms. He pulled me inside and told me to stand next to the fire, to warm up. He disappeared into the kitchen. _

_I pulled off my scarf and gloves. My hands were pale. And I was pretty sure it wasn't because of the cold. _

"_Here, drink up. It'll make you feel better" he said, handing me a cup of hot chocolate. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_You just did." I said, taking a sip._

"_What's going on? Why are you so upset?" He asked, worry in his voice._

_I set my cup down on the coffee table. And that's when I told him I was leaving. I couldn't tell him the real reason why though. My parents and I agreed that if people knew, they would treat me differently. And I wasn't so sure that Pogue would still want me if I told him I was sick. So I told him my parents wanted to travel. _

_It seemed like a plausible excuse, one that my parents came up with anyways. And people seemed to believe it._

**END FLASHBACK**

I took another deep breathe, popped a mint into my mouth, grabbed my book bag, and made my way towards the academy. Leaving the necklace behind.

I walked over towards the quad, past people staring and whispering. The quad was the place to meet everyone in the morning back when I had friends here, back before I had left. Smiling, I walked over to a familiar redhead I used to call my best friend, Chelsea.

Looking over in my direction her eyes nearly popped out of her head. I was relieved to see the genuine smile plastered across her face.

"Bailey Ann Williams! Is that you?" She practically screamed as she ran towards me.

"The one and only" I said, nearly gasping for air. Chelsea sure did like to hug. Really tightly too, I might add.

"It's been forever and a day since I've seen you girl, who do you have first period?" She asked, not missing a beat.

I pulled out my schedule from my book bag and showed her.

"Looks like we've got most of our classes together" She exclaimed. "Come on, let's re-introduce you to everyone" She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the group of people she was with before she spotted me.

"Everyone, this is Bailey Williams. She left town for a bit but now she's back, so you all better make her feel welcome." Chelsea demanded. It was nice to see that my best friend had not changed one bit. And it was nice that she wasn't angry at me for leaving, either. I was lucky to have a friend like Chelsea, that's for sure.

"Hi Bailey, I'm Sarah Wenham" a blonde girl greeted me, her hand outstretched.

"Hi Sarah" I politely shook her hand.

"So where'd you move to?" She was making small talk. At least she was being nice. And I don't remember her from last year, so maybe she was newer around her. It was nice knowing that I had one less person pissed off at me.

"Oh I didn't move," I started to explain, "My parents thought it would be best for me if I was able to experience what lies beyond Spenser's."

Sarah looked confused and I was about to elaborate but I was interrupted by the bell, signaling that first period was about to start.

"I'll see you around" Sarah smiled as she walked towards her first class.

I turned to Chelsea. "I don't remember her from last year" I said.

"That's because she's newer. She just transferred here a few months ago. She's with Caleb" Chelsea explained while walking with me to our first class together, which was English Literature.

"Caleb Danvers?" I asked, not sure if she was talking about the Caleb I had known. The Caleb that was best friends with Pogue Parry.

"Yes, and there's something else you should know." Chelsea stopped walking and looked me directly in the eyes, her voice taking a more serious tone. "I don't know how to say this, but I'm just going to say it."

I nodded as she continued, and we started to ascend the stairs towards are first class.

"Pogue's got a new girlfriend now… and he's different."

I swallowed hard, the words stung worse than a wasp. "What do you mean different?" I asked, trying to fight back the tears that were clouding my eyes.

"He's just… he's just not the same as he used to be. You'll soon find out." She said as she opened the door to English Literature with Mr. Howard.

I walked into the room instantly regretting it. All heads turned towards my direction. Turned out that during our conversation about Pogue, the second bell had rung, which meant that Chelsea and I were late.

"Not a good way to start the day" I muttered to myself, under my breathe.

"Miss Porter, who is this and why are you late?" Mr. Howard greeted us.

"I'm Bailey Williams, I just transferred back here to Spenser's sir, and Chelsea here was showing me my way to class." I replied while handing him a note from the Provost.

"No fucking way!" A student behind us shouted.

"Mr. Garwin, we don't use that kind of language in my classroom. You will see me after class." Mr. Howard scolded. He turned towards both Chelsea and I and used a more welcoming tone of voice. "Alright then, take a seat next to Miss Porter and welcome back to Spenser's Academy, Bailey."

I followed Chelsea towards the two empty desks in the back of the room, keeping my eyes on my feet. I could feel everyone staring at me and it wasn't exactly comfortable. I took my seat next to Chelsea in the very back of the class. I set my bag down and reached to grab my notebook and a pen.

"Don't look over now but Pogue's sitting on the far left of the room, watching you." Thankfully, Chelsea had the ability to read my mind. It was as if she knew I wanted to avoid running into Pogue as long as possible. "He looks as if he's seen a ghost."

"Well he kind of has" I muttered back.

I tried to focus on the lecture as much as possible, even though it was boring as hell. I did catch myself glancing in Pogue's direction a few times during class. Luckily, I was able to catch myself in time, before anyone else did. He looked the same. He still looked good.

The bell signaling that class was over had rung and I felt Chelsea tug on my arm.

"Let's walk this way, so we don't have to run into anyone… we don't want to" Chelsea said, pulling me towards the door on the right.

We had barely walked outside when I was blindsided by a familiar blonde. He grabbed and lifted me off the ground in what had to be the gayest hug ever.

"You're back! And you look the same, just way too skinny" He exclaimed as he set me down.

"Yeah, I am. And you're still ugly" I retorted, which made him laugh.

"Hey Reid, why don't you go fuck off?" Came Chelsea's voice from behind me. Chelsea and Reid had a history. A complicated history that resulted in Chelsea's hatred for all things blonde.

"Chelsea, you can pretend to hate me all you want, but we all know you really want me. And it's okay. Most girls do" He taunted. That's what he was good at. Taunting Chelsea. And I secretly think they both liked it.

"Bailey, is that really you?" Came a quiet voice from behind Reid.

"Baby boy, it's really me" I replied, pulling Tyler into a hug. He was also the sweetest one out of the group. I pulled back and gave him a once over. "And you're looking pretty damn good too" I said. I meant it too. He had grown up quite a bit.

Tyler blushed and muttered something incomprehensible under his breathe. Reid shook his head in agreement.

"What?" I asked, not sure what exactly was going on.

"We should probably get going, but it was nice seeing you again" Tyler said.

"Yeah, and don't go vanishing on us again" Reid said as he followed his friend towards their next class.

"What was that all about?" I turned to Chelsea. She shrugged and we were off towards our next class.

By the time lunch had come and gone I was exhausted. It was nice knowing that people remembered me, but it was a bit tiring having to explain why I had left in the first place. Luckily, my last class of the day was dance. And it was the one thing that could always release my stress.

Chelsea wasn't much of a dancer, so I was a little nervous walking into class without my friend. Thankfully, I spotted Sarah and walked over.

"Hey Bailey" she greeted me, "This is Kate, she's my roommate and a really good dancer as well" Sarah introduced us.

I looked over at Kate, who didn't looked too pleased to see me. She was pretty and she definitely had a dancers body. "Hi, I'm Bailey" I said as I reached my hand out to shake hers.

"I know" she replied in a snotty voice, without shaking my hand. "Sarah just introduced us."

Before I could say anything else, or throw a punch, Miss Lindsey was calling roll. Class had begun.

I was relieved to be leaving class an hour later. I hadn't danced like that in a long time. It had felt nice.

I was walking towards my car when I was approached by Chelsea. "Hey" she said, stopping me.

"Hey what's up" I said, shifting my bag higher on my shoulder.

"Why aren't you staying in the dorms?" She asked.

"Oh, well-"

"Don't lie to me Bailey. What's really going on?"

"Do you want to go for a ride?" I asked, hoping she'd agree. I didn't want to anyone else to overhear what I was about to tell her. She nodded and we walked towards my car.

"You didn't really go traveling, did you?" She said, opening the car door and sitting down in the passenger seat.

I threw my bag into the backseat and met her gaze. I couldn't lie to her, not after everything she'd done for me today. I had left her with no reasonable explanation last year, had no contact with her over the year I was gone, and she had befriended me this morning as if nothing had happened. I didn't deserve her.

"No, we flew to London. But we didn't go anywhere else" I said turning to face her. Before she could ask anything else, I told her everything.

"Last year, I was at the doctor's office just having a regular physical. That's when they had noticed how high my white blood cell count was. They decided to run some test and eventually, they had figured out what was going on. They diagnosed me with chronic leukemia and told me that there was a really good doctor, that specializes in leukemia, based in London. My parents contacted him and he said he'd take me on as a patient. My parents and Doctor Morrison thought it would be best if I was taken to London to be treated right away. Doctor Morrison administered my chemotherapy. I lost a lot of weight, I lost most of my hair, but the chemo was working." I looked down at my hands, "But my parents thought I shouldn't tell anyone, because they didn't want people treating me differently. I wanted to write you, I really did. But they wouldn't let me."

I looked back at Chelsea and saw the sadness in her eyes. "I'm all better now" I reassured her, "I just have to keep checking in with the doctor, but they said I'm fine now."

"I don't know what to say" Chelsea stuttered. "I'm just glad you're okay and better now." She reached over and gave me a hug.

"Me too. Are you hungry?" I asked, hoping she was.

"Nicky's?" She asked, reading my mind once again.

"Nicky's" I said as I started the engine and put my car into reverse.


	3. A Night Of Reid

**Definitely rated M!**

So as I promised before, another dirty chapter. Mainly Chelsea/Reid. Enjoy!

xx And thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I like knowing people enjoy reading this :) xx

* * *

I pulled up to Nicky's and looked over at Chelsea. She smiled, and I felt reassured.

We walked in and sat at the table we normally sat at. After eating, which made the both of us feel a little bit better, we made out way to the pool table. I was never very good at pool, but that never stopped me from playing. Chelsea wasn't very good either, so I figured the odds of winning were in my favor.

"Great, looks like we've got company" Chelsea said, looking up over her pool stick. I followed her gaze and nearly threw up in my mouth. Aaron Abbot and his stupid friends were walking towards us.

"Well, well, well" he started. God he was repulsive. "Look who we have here." He circled around me. "Looks like Williams wanted a second helping." He smelled my hair. "Behave yourself, and you just might get it."

"Fuck off Abbot. You're a loser" Chelsea chimed in.

"Porter, no one cares what you have to say" he snapped.

"That I agree with," came a familiar voice from across the pool table, "but the fact that you said it, makes me want to hit you even more" Reid said.

I looked over at Chelsea who's face had gone ruby red. I had to admit, her thing with Reid, was a little entertaining.

Aaron walked over towards Reid and shoved him. Reid threw a punch and soon enough Nicky had all of us outside.

"I don't want none of this shit" Nicky said, with a baseball bat in his hand. He turned around and shut the door behind him. Aaron and his friends turned around and left. It was just Chelsea and I and the sons of Ipswich outside. I kept my eyes glued to the ground.

No one talked for a moment.

"I'm glad you came back, Bailey" came Caleb's voice. I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me. Everyone except for Pogue.

"It's good to be back" I sounded more confident that I really was.

"How was it?" Caleb was trying to keep the conversation going, probably to keep the awkwardness of the situation as ease. It wasn't really helping.

"How was what?" I caught myself in time, "Oh, yeah traveling was fun." I said, looking over at Chelsea.

"We should probably get going, Bailey needs to drop me off at the dorms and Lisa's probably worrying about me" Chelsea stated. Lisa was her roommate.

"You're not staying at the dorms?" Caleb asked, a little concerned and confused at the same time.

Before I could answer, Chelsea lied for me. "Dorms were full, maybe next semester." She grabbed my arm. "Bye."

"Bye" I said to no one in particular, as we walked away. I was angry at myself, for not even saying anything to Pogue. I couldn't do it. I couldn't face him.

* * *

Pogue watched her as she walked away. His heart ached for her but he was angry. He had every right to be. She told him she wouldn't leave and she did. This morning, when he saw her walk into Mr. Howard's class, his heart nearly dropped to his stomach. At first he thought he was dreaming, and then she had said her name, and he knew it was really her. He never thought that she would come back. But she did.

He remembered the last night before she left. The feel of her skin against his, the way she moaned his name. He couldn't do this. He couldn't think of her anymore, he was with Kate now. Not only was he determined to keep it that way, but he was sure that Kate would never leave him the way Bailey did.

"Earth to Pogue" Caleb was waving his hands in front of him.

"Wh-What?"

"Everyone went back inside, do you want to go back in, or are you going to call it a night?" Caleb asked him. He was a little concerned about his friend. He saw how hard Pogue took it when Bailey left. He knew seeing her after all this time was probably hard for Pogue now too.

"Um, yeah I'm still up for a game of pool if you are."

"Yeah, and I think the both of us could use a drink."

* * *

After Bailey dropped Chelsea off at Spenser's Chelsea felt a little relived. She had known that Bailey really wasn't going off to travel with her parents. She hadn't known exactly what was going on, but she could always tell when Bailey was lying. That, and the month leading up to Bailey's departure, Bailey looked weak and fragile. Always bruised, pale, and too weak to do anything. Now that Bailey was back, and had told her what really had happened, Chelsea felt better. The year without Bailey had been a long one, that's for sure.

She walked up to her dorm room and slid the key into the lock. Before she could even turn it, the door flew open and none other than Reid was standing there, right before her very eyes.

"What the fuck?" She exclaimed, pissed that Reid Garwin was in her dorm room, without hers (and probably Lisa's) permission. "What do you think your doing?"

"Opening the door for you." Sometimes he could be smug. This was one of those times.

Chelsea walked in and threw her purse on her desk. "Where's Lisa?" She asked.

"She left, because I asked her too. She'll be back in a few hours."

"Why'd you ask her to leave?" Chelsea raised an eyebrow. If Garwin thought he was going to be getting any, he was wrong. Chelsea had willpower. At least, she thought so.

"So we could talk." Reid closed the door and sat on the chair, next to her bed.

"Talk about how big of a pain in my ass you are?" Chelsea taunted.

"Well that, and about us in general" He was amused. Chelsea didn't like that one bit.

"Reid, there is no us. You're a slut. You're incapable of holding down any sort of relationship, whether that be physical or emotional. All you think about is yourself and you smell funny." Now Chelsea was just looking for any excuse.

Reid raised an arm and smelled the air around him. "No I don't. You smell."

"This game we're playing, isn't very mature" Chelsea chided him. "You and I both know that what happened in the past should stay there. And that's it."

"You're breaking my heart."

"You Reid, don't have a heart-" Chelsea was interrupted by Reid, who had now closed the gap between them and who was now kissing her. Much to Chelsea's dismay she found herself kissing him back.

So much for willpower.

Chelsea broke the kiss, smiled, and turned around so Reid could press himself up against the shiny silk skirt that clung to her perfect ass. Chelsea wanted Reid. Reid wanted Chelsea. Although they would never admit that to each other. It wasn't love, not yet at least. It was lust.

Damn those hormones.

His hands moved from her waist to her breasts, the smooth skin and the weight of them in his palms as he lifted them and teased the nipples sending shivers of pleasure through her. His cock trapped in the jeans he wore, was getting hard. It wasn't helping that she was grinding against him lightly to tease his burgeoning erection even more. Her lips sliding across his, sensuously nibbling his lips and lancing her tongue into his mouth... showing him just how much she wanted his cock to penetrate her.

He felt the warmth of her skin beneath the flimsy silk. He moved his hand to the slit in her skirt at her hip, sliding it onto her warm smooth skin and finding her tiny silk panties while feeling the trace of dampness seeping through them. He resumed fondling her breasts and kissed her neck and ears as she gyrated seductively against his thick cock. She sighed breathily and circled his throbbing cock with her free hand, wrapped her fingers around his cock and began to tease his him. He was hopelessly excited as her expert fingers stroked his cock through his jeans slowly, then rose to a frenzy. He groped feverishly at her tits and lost himself in her wet mouth as she kissed him as her fingers were moving up and down his distorted shaft. He kissed her again and again pressing his hugeness against her shivering with desire. She ground against him and leaned back as he covered her neck with kisses and slid a hand beneath her halter to pinch her nipple. She giggled sweetly.

"Make me cum." Chelsea whispered sexily between kisses.

His fingers were already caressing her damp panties. He had found her clit and began to massage it. He was encouraged by her moans and pushed his fingers inside the panties. His fingers encountered her wetness and the smooth pleasure of her labia.

He massaged her clit expertly. He prided himself on pleasuring his women (which happened to be quite a few) with his fingers and mouth. In the moments after he started doing this she writhed like a snake. Her breathing quickening, her moans grew louder and she was ceased by a convulsion.

Her orgasm was violent and as if her whole being had escaped from her. Reid pinched her nipple hard and pressed his finger tightly against her clit as she convulsed. She finished her pleasure by breaking from his arms turning and kissing him more passionately than ever before and with an urgency that revealed the depth of her desire for him. Yes, Chelsea desired Reid. But that was for her to know, and for Reid to never find out.

When the kiss ended she stood back and reached beneath her tight skirt and slid her panties down her legs and stepped out of them. She smiled at him and twirled the tiny white silk g string around her fingers. She kissed him again and held the wet panties against his face. This filled his senses. His imagination flooded by images of her curvaceous body writhing beneath his insistent thrusts. He had been with Chelsea before, many times before, and she was the girl that Reid compared all the other girls too. And they never seemed to compare in the slightest bit to Chelsea. He would never tell her that though.

She reached down, unzipped him, and slid her hand inside. She took the panties from his nose and smiled as she pushed them into his pants and wrapped his cock in them. She slid the soft shiny silk up and down his shaft a few times until he moaned loudly and his cock throbbed violently, then quickly withdrew her hand and zipped him up again. Reid wasn't the only one that knew how to tease. She kissed him sweetly again. So gently as to almost evoke a dream, the passion restrained but so sensual at the same time. Chelsea stepped back and peeled off her shirt. Reid watched as she took off her bra, revealing small perky breasts that Reid had wanted more than ever. She slid off her skirt and was now standing in her dorm room naked, with Reid Garwin watching her every move.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to get naked?" Chelsea demanded more than asked. Reid obliged. He didn't have to be told twice. Chelsea watched as Reid dropped his jeans, revealing a very large lump in his briefs. She watched as Reid threw his shirt over his head, his now extremely toned upper torso in view. Next were those briefs, which fell to the ground in seconds, revealing a very familiar sight to Chelsea.

The now naked Reid stepped forward and closed the gap between them again. He kissed and caressed her neck and felt her warm flesh with his hands. He felt the familiar curve of her ass, the warm firm roundness of her small perfect breasts, the nipples reigniting their prominence against the cool air. His body wrapped eagerly around her petite frame, his big hands caressing her superb ass cheeks. She had already begun touching his swollen cock. She licked his lips and clawed at his back urging him to touch her and feel her some more. They moved backwards to the bed and she lay back as he kissed her slender neck tracing a rapid line towards her pert little breasts. He slurped noisily tugging at the erect nipples with his teeth and sucking them between his lips like a greedy child. Chelsea caressed his blonde hair and moaned his name, encouraging his insistent sucking. He kissed his way past her breasts. Her skin was so smooth and luminescent that it felt like warm butter to touch. He resumed kissing her creamy flesh beginning now at the succulent navel encrusted with a 24-carat butterfly. He loved that no one knew she had her bellybutton pierced but him.

He laced his tongue into her belly button and placed his thumb and palm between her legs to feel the dampness gathering there. As he kissed his way towards her damp patch he recognized the familiar scent that filled his senses and thrilled his body. The sweet intoxicating odor was like a magnet pulling his face to her pussy with an overpowering force. The first taste of her reaffirmed the intoxication of her succulent juices. Reid's lips touched her pussy sensuously and he pressed against her lips as if he was kissing her mouth. He found her clitoris easily and sucked it hard. He knew that's how she liked it. Chelsea arched her back and drew his head closer against her. He loved making her squirm, even more than taunting her. He licked her juices as she came repeatedly beneath his lips. His hand moved to cup her tiny ass cheeks while the other massaged her labia. Two fingers inside her showed the promise of the tightness his cock would encounter. He wriggled inside her so that he could find her G-spot. Reid knew, as she writhed in pleasure and elicited moans, that he had found it and her whole body now responded to his fingers triggering orgasm after orgasm.

When she recovered enough to talk, she simply pulled him to her face and kissed his cum soaked lips. Chelsea pulled him towards her opening and she spread legs as he pushed urgently between her. Before she came again she made him stop.

"What's wrong" Reid was a little annoyed.

"I don't want you to come just yet" she said.

With that, she slid down before his huge cock and began to kiss his balls and suck them into mouth. She kissed it, covering each fragment of skin with tiny wet kisses. She caressed it tenderly feeling the insistent throbs, then ran her tongue up and down so lightly that she barely touched him.

She listened to him moan helplessly and smiled. When she finally took him into her mouth he was shivering and moaning uncontrollably. She sucked and bobbed her head up and down his shaft until she felt the insistent throbs become spasms and she tasted pre cum. She swallowed and took a quick breath almost gagging from the swelling cock that filled her mouth and throat. She licked the tip greedily and guided his cock to her pert breasts pausing momentarily to run the tip around each erect nipple and then pressed her taut nipples against his cock hole.

"Do you want to be inside me?" She teased as she slid his cock between her tits and squeezed them greeting the tip with her warm wet mouth and slurping loudly.

"Oh God yes," Reid blurted out. "God I want to fuck you so badly." '

"Mmm… I know you do and I want you inside me too. I'm so wet, so tight, so hot for you," She said seductively.

She let go of his cock and laid on top of him and began to kiss him. He pulled her to him desperately feeling her skin, caressing her sweet curves, and fondling her exquisite ass while kissing her as gently and almost lovingly, as if this was his first kiss ever. She moved against him and he was conscious of his hardness touching her pussy.

They rolled over so he was on top of her. Her legs open to his cock. She pulled the tip of his him against herself and began to rub up and down the outline of her labia. He throbbed as he felt the dampness beneath. She began to shiver again. Her face contorted in impending pleasure and as she came, he pushed into her. She squealed wildly as he thrust in her for a moment, felt her wetness envelop his cock, then withdrew.

She panted and moaned.

He entered again this time a little deeper; a little longer. He let her moan and shiver and felt his own cock throb uncontrollably. He kissed her tenderly and he grabbed her face and lanced her tongue into his mouth. He pushed inside her again and pressed until every inch of his throbbing flesh was inside her and his balls rested against her flesh. They held still as they kissed wildly, his hands grabbing at her breasts, one toying with the nipples and the other cupping her luscious ass and pushing it against his body tightly. He loved the unbelievable tightness of Chelsea. He loved how her pussy made him feel. As his cock slid deep into her, she shivered and her pussy contracted around him like a vice.

"Oh god this feels so good. You're so big, so hard. Fuck me deep. Harder, harder, harder!" She squealed.

It was urgent now, Reid had waited awhile for this very moment. His moment to have Chelsea again. And now they both had to have it hard, fast, deep, and as urgently as possible.

Reid slammed his cock into her as she requested, his balls slapping her as he thrust deep inside her. She gyrated against his thrusts and her pussy's muscular contractions seemed to match his throbs. He felt like a stud in a porno film as his expert thrusts built her slowly and dynamically to climax. She wasn't like the other girls he had been with. Their orgasms short while intense. This thing with Chelsea, they had it built up, getting more and more exciting, more and more intense.

He let himself go at the same moment Chelsea did. Her screams subsiding as their pleasure came to an end. Reid looked down at her. Her eyes were closed. Her face looked content. He lowered his face and kissed her again, eyes open. He liked knowing that Chelsea wanted him. Chelsea opened her eyes and saw Reid looking down at her.

"What?" She asked, her voice tired.

"Nothing... I should get going" He started in.

"Reid, just stay the night." Chelsea wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself, but she had deep feelings for Reid. She loved him, more than a friend. But she knew she could never have him. He was too much of a playboy.

"What about Lisa?" He asked. He saw the look of confusion on her face. He got up and started dressing.

"I forgot about her" Chelsea said, as she too, threw on a pair of PJ's.

"Look," Reid started, pulling Chelsea towards him, "I know you want me to stay with you and I want to, I really do, but we both could get in a lot of trouble if we get caught" he said, in an oddly serious manner.

"Yeah, you're right." She said and kissed him again. He looked at her once more before leaving.

Chelsea went to bed that night with a smile on her face… and so did Reid.


	4. What Dreams Are Made Of

So here's another chapter for you all. **It's not so much M rated**. I've been suffering from a severe case of writer's block, so I have a feeling the next chapter won't be up for a few more days.

xx Thanks again, to everyone who has read, or reviewed and/or making this one of your favorites xx

* * *

Bailey couldn't remember driving back home, after dropping Chelsea off, she was lost in thought. She needed to talk to Pogue, no matter how hurt he was, or how hurt she was. It was the right thing to do. They were both almost adults now, so it was time to start acting like it.

Nevertheless, she got home in one piece. She opened the door to her bedroom, flipped on the lights, and threw her keys and purse down on the desk. She looked up into the mirror and saw her pale reflection looking back at her. She didn't look like the Bailey that had left town last year, that's for sure. She was definitely more skinny, definitely more pale, maybe even a little more mature.

She unclipped the barrettes in her hair and pulled her wig off, revealing a pink scarf underneath. She never took her scarf off... she didn't want to see how she really looked without her real hair. Even though it was starting to grow again, she still felt ugly.

This feeling she had, while looking in the mirror and at her changing self, was one that she never wanted to feel ever again. It was pity, doubt, and sadness all rolled into one. And Bailey was never one who took to self-pitying. She was never like that. And she vowed to herself that she'd never be like that. Especially after everything that had happened over the course of her year in London.

After changing into a loose-fitting t-shirt and a pair of old boxer shorts, she brushed her teeth, and set her alarm clock for 6. She turned off the lamp, which was sitting on her night table next to the alarm clock, and closed her eyes. Quickly enough, she fell fast asleep. That night, as every other night, she dreamt of Pogue.

* * *

_"Where are you taking me?" A blindfolded Bailey asked._

_"It's a secret. You'll see" He whispered into her ear. _

_Pogue turned a hard right, onto Laney Road. It was dark, so he had to use the brights. He looked over at Bailey sitting in the passenger seat. Her long dark blonde hair was blowing with the breeze, she was slightly shaking. He looked down at her arms and he saw that she had goose bumps. _

_"Is it too cold in here?" He asked. _

_"A little bit" came her reply. _

_He rolled up her window and began focusing on the road. He was taking her to the spot he and Caleb had found, the place where he would go to clear his thoughts. Near the dells, but not too far off in the woods, Caleb and Pogue came across the clearing while they were hiking, back when they were younger. They were sure no one else knew about it, because they had always found it the same as they had left it. Pogue slowed down as he came towards the path that led them to the clearing. He put Bailey's car in park and proudly exclaimed "We're here."_

_"Can I take my blindfold off now?"_

_"No not yet, hold on a second." Pogue got out of the car and made his way around towards the passenger side door. He picked Bailey up, bridal style, and carried her the rest of the way. _

_"You know I can walk" Bailey laughed._

_"I know, but it's dark, and you'll trip." It was true. Bailey was never very graceful despite being a dancer. _

_Pogue walked until he spotted the clearing. His eyes turned black and suddenly there was light. Candles illuminated the night, lighting the clearing in the woods. A red satin blanket was laying next to a small fire in the center of the clearing. Pogue set her down on the blanket and leaned down towards her ear. _

_"You can take the blindfold off" he whispered. _

_She obliged. His brown eyes were matched with her blue eyes. She looked around and covered her hand with her mouth._

_"Pogue, where are we? This is beautiful" she exclaimed. _

_Pogue sat so now he was facing her on the blanket, pulling on the box he had in his jacket. "Caleb and I found this place a few years ago. It's where I come when I'm upset and need to get away." _

_Bailey watched as he pulled out a black box from his jacket. _

_"Here, I know it isn't much, but I wanted to get you something" he said, his voice slightly higher than normal. He was nervous._

_"Pogue, we agreed not to get each other anything" she said, not taking the box he was holding out to her. _

_"I know, but I wanted to," his voice was back to its normally deep sexy tone. "I really want you to have this."_

_Bailey took the box from Pogue and slowly opened it. Inside, she found the most beautiful blue heart diamond necklace she had ever seen in her life, attached to a silver chain. _

_"Happy Valentine's Day Bailey" he said, leaning forward to help her put the necklace on. _

_"Pogue, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say." She said. _

_Pogue looked up at her. "It's been in the family for years. It was my grandmother's. Before she passed away she gave it to my mom to give to one of her daughters, some day. And since I'm the only child, my mom thought the closest thing to having a daughter was you." He looked away. He wasn't good at the sappy stuff. "I thought it matched your eyes."_

_Bailey didn't know what to say. She was so taken aback by what he had just said. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." She looked at him and met his gaze._

_"Don't be sorry. You're all I wanted anyways." He replied, and leaned in to kiss her. _

_"I love you Pogue." She said as he pulled away. She had never said that to anyone before, well, other than her parents. But it was a different kind of love she felt for Pogue. _

_"I love you, Bailey" Pogue said as he leaned forward again, to kiss her once more._

* * *

Bailey woke to the sound of her alarm the next morning. Sighing, she kicked back her covers and reluctantly sat up. She had a feeling that today was going to be another long day.

Parking her car in the same parking spot she did the day before, she was greeted with Chelsea and another one of Chelsea's huge hugs.

"Hey" Chelsea greeted, in a rather happy tone of voice.

"Hey" Bailey greeted back, slinging her book back over her shoulder. "You're in a good mood this morning."

Chelsea's smile only got wider as she thought of the previous night. She dodged the subject. "We just got a new transfer student in. He's waiting back at the quad with Sarah and the others."

"Waiting?"

"Well, I did mention that I have an extremely attractive single friend and he seemed a little interested." Chelsea admitted.

Reluctantly, Bailey walked along with Chelsea to the quad. She didn't want to be set up with someone she didn't know, but she didn't want to wander the school alone either. The two of them walked up towards the group Bailey recognized as the same that was there the previous day. Except there was an addition. Quite an attractive addition.

"Hey, this is Bailey" Chelsea started introducing them.

"Hey Bailey, I'm Chase. Chelsea was right, you are beautiful." Bailey blushed. He was cute and charming.

"Oh hey, and you know what's totally weird" Chelsea chimed in, "Chase and I were comparing schedules and it looks like the two of you have all of your classes together."

"Dance, 6th period?" Bailey asked him, a little amused.

"They say I'm light on my feet." He smiled and Bailey's heart melted a little.

* * *

"Who's that guy with Bailey?" Pogue asked Caleb as he sat down next to him. Bailey and Chase were sitting very close together, laughing.

"Sarah said he was a transfer" Caleb shrugged.

"Alright class, today we're going to be talking about contemporary fiction authors." Mr. Howard turned towards the blackboard and started writing down a list of authors, including Stephen King.

"Hell yeah, Dreamcatcher was the shit!" Reid yelled out. The class snickered.

"Hell yeah it was" Chelsea muttered underneath her breathe.

Bailey looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing."

Bailey smiled. She looked over and sure enough, Reid was staring at Chelsea. He gave her one of his smirks and turned back around.

"What was that all about?" Bailey asked her new friend.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Chase replied back. "Hey, what are you doing after school?"

"From the looks of it, probably a lot of homework."

"Do you want to maybe study together? Form a study group… with just the two of us?" He was charming. Like really, really, charming.

"How could I say no to that." Bailey was smitten.

* * *

"I don't like that new guy." Pogue was telling Caleb as the two were getting changed from swim practice. "There's just something I don't like about him."

"Just give him the benefit of the doubt, Pogue. He's really not all that bad. I talked to him this afternoon during math class and he seems really nice." Caleb continued, "I think you don't like him because he was flirty with Bailey this morning in English."

Pogue looked distracted.

"Come on man, you're with Kate now. Of course Bailey was going to find out and move on. You did, right?" Caleb's voice was comforting and warm.

"Yeah well no one expected her to come back, did they?" Pogue was getting a little antsy. He needed to ride his bike, that was the only thing that ever seemed to relax him lately. "Hey man, I'm just going to go riding for a while."

"Alright, Nicky's later?" Caleb asked hopefully. He was a little more concerned about his friend than he had let on.

"Yeah, Kate and I will be there later." Pogue said, almost spitting out Kate's name.

Three hours and about 100 miles later, Pogue walked into Nicky's a little less stressed. His arm was draped around Kate and he felt content. For now, at least.

* * *

"So Bailey, can I ask where you learned to dance like that?" Chase was a little sweaty after class.

"I've been dancing ever since I could walk." She leaned over to grab her books.

"Here, let me help you with those." Chase said as he grabbed her stack of books.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked over at Bailey as they made their way to the library.

Bailey nodded.

"I'm really attracted to you." He started. Bailey felt herself start to blush.

"Thanks, but that wasn't really a question."

Chase laughed. He had a cute laugh.

"I know, I wasn't done yet" he smiled. "Do you want to go out tonight, I know it's a school night and everything, but I really want to spend time with you. Away from school."

Bailey studied him for a minute. He was definitely attractive. All the girls were practically swooning over him today, and he had that charming personality that Bailey liked. The only problem she could find about him, was that he was a little sure of himself. "What's wrong with a little confidence," Bailey thought to herself. "You could use some yourself."

"Sure," Bailey found herself saying, "I'd like that."

* * *

A few hours later Bailey and Chase were making their way towards Nicky's.

"So this Nicky's place, what exactly is it?" Chase looked over at Bailey who was concentrating on the road.

"Just the local hangout. It's pretty cool, I think you'll like it" She flashed him a smile as she pulled up to the parking lot. "Come on, let's have some fun."

They made their way into Nicky's and found Chelsea and Sarah waving them towards a table in the middle of the room.

Bailey waved back but walked towards a table in the back of the room.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked her as they sat down in a booth, facing each other.

"You said you wanted to hang out with me, away from school." Bailey gave him another smile.

* * *

"Why'd Bailey blow us off?" Sarah turned to Chelsea who was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Her and Chase are dating, I think" Chelsea said not really paying much attention to her table. Her eyes were glued on Reid, who was playing pool with Tyler and Aaron and Aaron's friends. She glanced over and saw Caleb and Pogue playing an intense game of foosball. She smiled to herself. They were always competitive.

"Who's dating who?" Kate pulled up her chair next to Sarah.

"Bailey and Chase." Chelsea replied, her eyes returning back to the blonde at the pool table.

"Oh, who cares."

"Kate!" Sarah replied. "That's not very nice."

"I don't care. I don't like that Bailey chick."

Hearing half of that conversation Chelsea started to feel her skin get hot. Her and Kate weren't very close. To be honest, Chelsea hated Kate. She hated the way Kate gossiped about everyone, even about Sarah her best friend, when Sarah was away. She had always wondered what the hell Pogue saw in her, from the moment Pogue and Kate started going together.

"Bailey's been through a lot, just drop it." Chelsea said in a tone of voice that told Kate not to mess with her.

Kate didn't seem to care. "Yeah, traveling must have put her and her rich parents out. Must suck for Bailey."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Chelsea was pissed.

"You don't even know the real story, you don't even know the real Bailey. Besides, you're just jealous of her because her and Pogue were in love before she left." Chelsea paused, "And now that she's back, I don't think his feelings have changed much for her."

Kate looked pissed.

"You guys, come on" Sarah tried to calm them down.

"No Sarah. You all don't know what Bailey's been though." Chelsea grabbed her purse and stood up. "And Kate, you're just jealous of Bailey because she's prettier than you, smarter than you, and had first dibs on your current boyfriend." And with that, Chelsea turned on her heel to leave an open mouth Kate and Sarah behind.

Walking up the pool table, Chelsea leaned forward and whispered something into Reid's ear. He turned around and told Tyler to take over the game for him. He followed Chelsea outside.

"Can't get enough of me?" He smirked his signature evil smirk.

"Oh fuck off!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Listen, can you watch over Bailey for me tonight?" She asked, her voice calmer, while looking him in the eyes.

"You're not staying?" He eyed her up and down. She looked pretty good, even in a pair of washed out jeans and a black tank top.

"I'm going to call it a night." She stated.

"Do you want me to come with you?" His voice was suggestive.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "No."

Reid looked slightly taken aback.

Chelsea noticed this. "Please, it's not you. I just had an argument with Kate, that's all. I just need to sleep it off."

"Yeah, you'll need to make up for that sleep you missed last night."

"God Reid, you're such a pig." Chelsea twirled her keys around on her finger. "I gotta go."

She started past him towards her car, but he stopped her before she could get away. He pushed her up against the wall of Nicky's and stopped just inches from her face.

"But you like it." He said, his voice husky.

Chelsea leaned forward and kissed Reid passionately. But just as quickly as their tongues met, they pulled apart.

"Um, yeah, I'm going to go" Chelsea said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll umm… keep my eyes out for Bailey" Reid said as he started back in towards Nicky's.

Reid walked back towards Tyler who was still playing the same game at the pool table. "Did I miss anything?"

"No man, they're still losing." Tyler said. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Reid concentrated on the game. "Don't talk to me about that."

* * *

"It's a little loud in here, do you want to go somewhere quiet where we can talk?" Chase asked Bailey.

"My car?"

He nodded and the two of them stood up. He grabbed her hand and guided her outside. "Sorry, just all of that noise was giving me a headache" Chase said as he sat down in the passenger's seat.

"It's cool." Bailey said, unsure of what else to say.

A moment of silence passed.

"Can I kiss you?"

Bailey looked over at him. He was a little forward and she wasn't sure she liked that. But she remembered the way that Kate was glaring at her from across the room just a few minutes ago. And she remembered how Pogue's arm was wrapped around Kate the entire night. She let her inhibitions go and felt herself lean forward.

Their lips met, ever so softly. He was kissing her gently, as if she were fragile and he didn't want to break her. They pulled away slowly.

"That was nice" Bailey said while opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it was" Chase said as he leaned in once more.

This time their kiss was a little rougher, a little more passionate, and a lot longer. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth and Bailey found herself enjoying every minute of it.

Completely unaware of it, they were being watched. Reid wasn't sure he liked the new guy. There was something weird about him. Shrugging it off, he turned around and made his way inside. He found Tyler, still at the pool tables, and told him that they needed to go.

"Why man, it's still early." Tyler complained.

"Dude, come on." Reid pushed him. They made their way outside towards Tyler's hummer and Reid noticed that Bailey's car was gone.

"I seriously don't understand why we have to leave so early" Tyler complained as he started up his hummer.

"Stop being such a bitch about it." Reid retorted.

Tyler huffed in an attempt to show Reid that he didn't want to go, but nonetheless drove the familiar path back towards their dorms.

"Do me a favor and lick my balls" Reid said after a few moments of Tyler being awkwardly silent had passed.

Tyler slammed on the brakes in shock. "What the fuck?"

"Well if you're going to act like such a girl, you might as well do it."

Ignoring his friend's comment Tyler drove the rest of the way home, in an angry silence.


	5. Blink

"So umm… I had fun" Bailey was unsure what to say, so she looked down and played with her hands. There they were, her and Chase, standing outside Chase's dorm room.

"Normally it's the guy that walks the girl to her front door" Chase teased opening the door to his dorm room.

"I don't live here at the dorms, not anymore at least." He raised an eyebrow and leaned into the doorframe.

"Why not?"

"It's a long story." She sighed. "But anyways, I should get going." She said as she pointed towards the elevators.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late." His face was inches away from hers. "I just can't seem to help myself." His eyes were dark. Unusually dark, but Bailey shrugged it off. It was dark, even in these halls. She probably was just seeing things.

They both leaned in and kissed one last time. Pulling away Bailey had a weird feeling in her stomach. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't notice anything.

"Of course" and he shut the door.

Bailey turned around and made her way towards the elevators. She pushed the buttons and waited an unusually long time for an elevator door to open. Tired of waiting she turned and was about to enter the stairwells when she stopped dead in her tracks.

All of a sudden an image flashed in her mind. She saw spiders. Lots of black, crawling, spiders… filling the hallways, coming out of the dorm rooms, and spilling out of the ceiling. She looked around and saw that more spiders were coming towards her in the opposite direction. She started freaking out because she didn't know what to do. They were coming at her faster now, and she even felt some of them crawling up her arms and legs. Just as soon as the image had come, it had gone.

Bailey closed her eyes and opened them. Nothing. She started feeling dizzy. She could feel herself falling backwards and she was unable to stop herself in any way. And then her world went black.

"Dude, look!" Tyler pointed to a body near the elevators. He had forgotten how angry he was at Reid for the comments Reid had made earlier on the ride home. Taylor ran over to the body. He instantly recognized her face.

"Oh my God, it's Bailey" Tyler yelled out as he grabbed her hand and checked for a pulse.

"Shit" Reid sighed out, knowing that he was going to be in a lot of trouble with Chelsea the next morning. "Let's take her to our room."

Tyler lifted Bailey up and carried her bridal style towards his and Reid's dorm room. "Shouldn't we take her to the infirmary?" Tyler was scared.

"Let's check her out first, before we do anything rash" Reid commented as he opened the door for his friend. "Ladies first" he motioned with his arm.

"Not this again" Tyler whined as he walked by.

Tyler set Bailey down on his bed and checked to make sure she had a pulse again. "Dude I think this is a really bad idea…" Tyler started to say.

Reid answered him by dumping out the remainder of his bottled water on Bailey's face. Tyler's mouth flew open. "Reid, you ass-"

"What the hell was that for?" Bailey sat up, slightly pissed that she was now soaking wet.

"Just waking Sleeping Beauty up." Reid was an asshole.

"Tyler, what am I doing here?" Bailey asked, deciding that she would ignore Reid for the rest of the school year. She looked around and saw that she was in a dorm room. She was unsure of how she got there.

Tyler looked at her sympathetically. "We found you passed out by the elevators."

Bailey blinked, suddenly remembering her vision.

"What is it?" Tyler saw the expression on her face.

"Right before I passed out, I saw something." Bailey started to explain. This seemed to cause Tyler to tense up and she even noticed that Reid was back in the room. "I saw spiders, lots of spiders, filling the room…" She paused. "It was too real to be a dream because I felt them, crawling over my skin and everything."

"And then what?" Tyler asked, the expression on his face was blank.

"And then I blinked and they were gone."

"But what made you pass out?" Reid asked.

"I need to grab something from my purse, quick."

Tyler handed over her purse and Bailey pulled out a bottle of pills. "Could you get me something to drink please? I really need to take this."

Tyler handed her an unopened bottled water from his bedside. "Sorry, it's still warm" he said, watching her arms as she grabbed the water from him. He noticed she was extremely weak.

"Thanks" she said as she took a pill from the bottle and swallowed.

"Can I be honest with you Bailey?" Tyler asked, a little unsure of what he was about to say next.

"Sure, you are my favorite after all" Bailey forced a laugh. She wasn't comfortable, here on Tyler's bed, with Tyler hovering over her like that.

"What's really going on with you? I've noticed that you've been walking a lot slower around school, you're trying to keep up with everyone else, you're barely eating, and you're way to skinny. I carried you here, and I felt like I wasn't carrying anything. Are you anorexic?" His voice was quiet, Bailey was glad he was being so quiet because she didn't want Reid to overhear.

Overcome with whatever emotions she had been feeling over the past two days, she started sobbing. Tyler unsure of what else to do, pulled himself onto the bed next to her, and cradled her in his arms.

"Look, if you are it'll be okay. We can find you help" Tyler said reassuringly.

Bailey looked up at him with tear streaked eyes. Her mascara was running and she was sure she looked like a wreck. "I'm not anorexic Tyler. There's something I want to tell you, but only you."

He nodded in agreement.

"Will you walk me to my car?" She asked. He nodded and the two left an eavesdropping Reid to himself.

* * *

"So you didn't tell anyone because you were afraid that people would start treating you like a cancer patient?" He asked. It had made sense, more sense than that shit story her and her parents had come up with.

"That's exactly why." She said, avoiding his eyes. She wasn't necessarily trusting of Tyler, but she knew from the past, that he was always there for Pogue when he needed him.

"Does anyone else know… other than me?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Chelsea." Bailey shrugged. "You have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone." Bailey now met his piercing blue eyes and she felt assured.

"Yeah, of course I won't say anything. I know we don't know each other too well, but you can trust me, Bailey."

"Thanks Tyler," She smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay driving back home. My hummer's just over there, I don't mind giving you a ride." Tyler said pointing towards his black hummer, which happened to be parked a few cars down from Bailey's.

"No, really I'm okay now." She said as she sat down and closed the door. She rolled down the window. "Thanks again, Tyler."

"You're welcome. Drive safe" he said.

She backed her car out and rolled down her window again.

"You're a good friend, Tyler" she said and began to drive away.

It made sense that Bailey hadn't told anyone. He could understand how she felt, his grandfather died from cancer a few years ago, and the few months leading up to the death, family from across the country came to say their goodbyes. He didn't understand it at the time, but his grandfather must have felt a little strange, being told goodbye from everyone he's ever known, and had not really been given any hope or encouragement.

"People always seem to assume the worst" Tyler thought to himself.

Tyler walked into his dorm room to see Reid, Caleb, and Pogue waiting for him.

"I called them while you were gone, dude. I told them about Bailey's vision." Reid was sitting on his bed, his head against the headboard, twirling something in his hand. Caleb was sitting on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing both Tyler and Reid. Tyler looked over at Pogue.

Pogue was looking down at his feet, sitting in the same chair Tyler was sitting in just a few minutes ago. He was facing Caleb but Tyler felt as though Pogue wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. Pogue had a tendency to zone out during stressful times. His face did look worried and he looked really tense. Tyler wanted to say something, anything to make his friend feel better, but remembered that he had promised Bailey he wouldn't say anything.

"So what do you think it was?" Tyler looked over towards Caleb, who was looking as equally worried as Pogue, obviously for different reasons.

"In The Book of Damnation, it says that creation sometimes comes in the form of spiders." Caleb's voice was shaking. "And last night, both Pogue and I saw a darkling."

Tyler looked over at Pogue, who was still looking at his feet. He turned his attention back to Caleb.

"So what does this mean, someone's using?" Tyler asked a little unsure of what he was talking about. He never fully understood the Book of Damnation but always took Caleb's word for it.

"Someone sent Pogue and I a darkling last night and someone's messing with Bailey now too." Caleb's voice was hoarse.

"Reid, you fucking better leave her alone!" Pogue yelled out, startling everyone including Reid. Reid stood up, visibly angry.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't use!" Reid's voice grew louder to match that of Pogue's. "I wouldn't send you a darkling, faggot. I'd do this!" Reid walked over and punched Pogue straight in the face.

"Enough!" Caleb yelled, his eyes black. Pogue and Reid were frozen on the spot, obviously Caleb's doing. "We need to meet at my place tomorrow night." Caleb's eyes went back to normal and Reid and Pogue were unfrozen.

"Stay away from her, I mean it" Pogue glared at Reid and then stormed out of the room.

"Dude, they're not even together. What the fuck was that all about?" Reid looked over at Tyler, who just shrugged.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Caleb said as he made his way to the door. "And keep an eye out for Bailey at school." He sounded more demanding, like an older brother would if he was looking out for his sister.

After Caleb left and after he had changed his wet bed sheets, Tyler went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he saw that Reid was sitting in his bed.

"What now?" Tyler asked, he was tired after everything that had happened today and all he wanted to do now was to go to sleep.

"Is she?" he asked getting up and moving over towards his bed.

"Is she what?" Tyler said getting into his own bed.

"Anorexic?"

"So you were listening." Tyler said as he turned off his bedside lamp.

Reid didn't say anything, just looked up at the ceiling.

"No, she's not." Tyler turned and was about to fall asleep when Reid's voice interrupted his thoughts, one last time.

"Whatever it is, Caleb's going to want to know" he said, unusually serious.

Tyler closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. Unfortunately, for once, Reid was right.


	6. The Truth Is Revealed

Bailey woke up the next morning with a migraine.

"What the hell was I thinking" she thought to herself . She replayed the conversation she had with Tyler the night before, as she made her way downstairs to grab some aspirin.

"What are you looking for?" Katharine said, watching her daughter fumble around with the medicine cabinet.

"I have another headache." Bailey said, not taking her focus off of what she was doing. Searching for aspirin.

"Here, let me get it" Katharine said, slightly nudging Bailey out of the way.

"I can do it myself. I'm not dead yet" Bailey snapped. She hated how much her parents babied her. It was bad before everything had happened, but now, it was almost unbearable.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Katharine's voice came off softer. "I just worry about you Bailey." She handed Bailey the bottle of aspirin.

"I know mom, but I'm okay… really" She smiled hoping to reassure her mother.

She felt guilty for snapping. She knew it was only natural for her parents to worry about her. After all, she was their only child.

Katharine leaned down and kissed the top of Bailey's pink scarf. "I love you" she said as she made her way towards the coffee pot. "Should we brew regular or decaf today?"

"Regular, and a lot of it" Bailey smiled. She walked upstairs and took a fast shower. She threw on her wig, securing it with barrettes, and made her way downstairs. She smiled as she saw the cup of coffee her mom had fixed for her while she took a shower. Her mom knew the way Bailey liked her coffee. A little cream and a lot of sugar. It probably wouldn't be very healthy, but Bailey could live off coffee.

* * *

Making her way towards her seat in first period, she purposely avoided the stares from Tyler and Reid. She sat down in between Chelsea and Chase.

"Hello beautiful" he greeted her, handing her a white rose.

"Thanks" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. She found herself wishing Pogue was watching her right now.

"How'd you know that white roses were my favorite?" She was in awe.

"Lucky guess." He chuckled.

"Would you like to blow off a few classes today and spend some time together" he asked her, with a playful expression on his face.

Bailey knew that it probably wouldn't be good for her studies if she cut her classes, but she couldn't resist Chase and his adorable puppy dog face, which he now was doing.

"I'd love to." She answered as she pulled her notebook and a pen from her bag.

Chase draped an arm around her and tried to focus on the lecture, as much as he possibly could. Bailey found herself leaning in, resting her head on Chase's shoulder halfway through their class. She was beginning to really like his company.

* * *

They had decided to cut from lunch and on, and made their way towards Chase's dorm room. Secretly, Bailey wasn't too sure she wanted to do this, but she felt as though she had no other choice. Chase showed an interest in her, whereas Pogue wouldn't even look at her. And Chase was undeniably hot.

"So tell me more about yourself" he said while throwing his bag of books on the bed next to his.

They spent that afternoon, and well into the night, talking. It was weird for Bailey, getting to know another guy on that level. She found herself interested in him, more so than she had ever thought she would be. She felt safe with Chase, like nothing could harm her, as if he'd protect her from everything that would ever harm her.

She went to bed that night, unusually happy. She had found a really good friend in Chase, and she was starting to think that she might be feeling something more. And she was unusually happy for another reason that night as well. She hadn't thought of Pogue since that morning with Chase, in Mr. Howard's English class.

* * *

"Alright guys. I'm going to start this out by saying that if you know anything, anything at all, that would help us figure out what's going on, then you should say something right now." Caleb started, as he looked around his basement. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were sitting in a circle, having an emergency "brother's meeting." Pogue and Reid stood silent. However, Tyler stood up.

"Tyler, did you use?" Caleb was a little taken aback. Tyler was the shy, quiet, and compassionate one of the group. Caleb couldn't imagine Tyler would do such a thing to anyone.

"No I didn't use, but I did have a conversation with Bailey last night that might help us figure out what's going on." He looked over at Reid, who sat expressionless.

"What's going on?" Caleb was worried. Tyler didn't have the balls to keep anything from the group, let alone Caleb in general. This had to be huge.

"Last night, when I carried Bailey towards the dorm room I noticed how light she was." Tyler started. He kept his eyes focused on the Book of Damnation, which was now floating in the center, between the four of them. "I've noticed, since she's been back that she's out of breathe lately and really skinny. I've also noticed how she has to sort of power walk to keep up with Chelsea and everyone when she's walking around them at school. So when she woke up, I asked her if she was anorexic. I just assumed that all those symptoms might have been a reflection of some sort of eating disorder." Tyler swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy.

"And?" Came's Pogue's voice to the right of him.

"And she said no, but there was something else. And it's something I think everyone should know. I promised I wouldn't say anything, and the only other person that she told, was Chelsea."

Tyler looked around the circle and saw that all eyes were glued to him. "She left last year because she was diagnosed with leukemia. She didn't go traveling, they just flew to London, which was where her doctor was based at. She recovered and everything, but she's still a little weak from the chemo. But she does have to keep on top of her medication, and she found that she forgot to take a dose before her date with Chase last night. She thinks that's why she hallucinated and passed out." Tyler finished and looked over at an expressionless Pogue. He knew that whatever Pogue was feeling, he wasn't going to let it out. Pogue was never good at showing emotions. That's just how he was.

Caleb and Reid looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Tyler, unsure of what else to say, spoke up again. "She said her parents came up with the excuse of traveling. She also said she didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want people treating her differently."

After a few minutes of silence, Pogue finally spoke up. "Do you really think she was hallucinating, or do you think it was a creation?" He was mainly asking Caleb, who seemed to be at a loss of words.

"I.. I think, the best thing right now is to keep a close eye on her. We need to pay attention to the smaller things, like if she's acting differently, or acting as though she's in a trance." Caleb answered.

"There's also something I need to show you all." Caleb held up a newspaper. "This is tomorrow's paper. A student from Newbury was found killed in his car a few days ago. Pogue and I recognized his picture as the darkling that came to us. Something unusual is going on, and we're going to have be on alert for anything" Caleb sounded more like a leader than he had a few minutes before. "Anything suspicious, anything unusual, make sure you say something." He looked over at Pogue who was staring out the window.

A few minutes later Tyler and Reid were on their way back to the dorms. Caleb stayed behind. He sat down next to Pogue, who was still staring out the window.

"It makes sense," Caleb said, staring out the window with Pogue. "She didn't want anyone to worry about her."

"It changes everything man. I don't know what to do." Pogue, for once, let his guard down. Caleb had seen Pogue cry only once before. The day Bailey had left. But now, Pogue was sitting there, his arms wrapped around his knees, silently crying to himself. Caleb for once, didn't know what to do. So he just sat there, with his friend, staring out the window.

* * *

The next day at swim practice, the boys were about to warm up, when their coach, Coach Anderson, came up to them.

"Boys, this is Chase Collins. He's the newest addition to our team. Treat him right, he took his team to state last year, and I have a feeling he's going to be Spenser's new MVP."

Reid rolled his eyes. Caleb reached out his hand, "I heard about your skills through the grapevine, I'm Caleb."

Chase shook it and smiled. "I heard you're pretty good yourself" Chase said as he looked around at the three other boys. All of them, were glaring at him. He let out a nervous laugh. "You know, it's never good to be so tense before a game."

"This is practice, sweetheart, not a game." Reid commented. Tyler tried his best not to chuckle.

"So, I think you and I are going to be swimming free-style together" Caleb tried to keep the conversation light. His friends, weren't helping.

"I heard that too. May the best man win," Chase held out his hand and Caleb shook it again.

Coach Anderson blew the whistle, and the two boys started swimming. Pogue looked over and saw Bailey sitting in the stands watching. She did look weak, but she still looked amazing. Even in Spenser's uniform her eyes were a radiant blue. She was clutching a book to her chest and watching Chase intently. He looked down a few bleacher to see Kate, flirtatiously chatting up another guy. He looked back up and met Bailey's gaze. Not sure what else to do, he looked away. Illness or not, she had still hurt him.

"Shit, someone get help" Tyler yelled. Pogue snapped out of his daydream just in time to watch Chase pull Caleb out of the water.

"I think he hit his head" Chase suggested, as they all hovered over Caleb.

Caleb's eyes opened slowly. "Looks like you had your ass handed to you back there" Chase laughed.

* * *

"You were really good at practice today" Bailey said after taking a sip of her diet coke. Her and Chase were at Nicky's together.

"It's always nice knowing I have a fan in the seats" He laughed and reached over to grab her hand.

"I'm going to be honest with you Bailey, and I don't want to freak you out. But I've never felt this way about a girl before." He looked her directly into her eyes. Bailey was mesmerized. "I think, I might be falling for you." He reached her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I think I might be falling for you too" Bailey said, in awe of how giddy he was making her feel.

"Do you want to come back with me to my dorm?" He asked, a hint of suggestion in his voice.

Bailey sat her coke down and stood up. She grabbed Chase's hand and led the way out of Nicky's.

* * *

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kate's voice was high. Her voice always got a little high pitched whenever she got angry.

"I just don't think it's fair to you if.." Pogue trailed off.

"If what? It's because of her isn't it? That stupid little slut comes waltzing back in here and you instantly forget about me!" She was on the verge of crying.

"She's not a slut Kate, don't say things you don't mean. I've been feeling this way for a long time. It's just not there with us Kate." Pogue was tensing up. He knew Kate well enough, to know that she was on the verge of throwing a full-blown tantrum.

"This isn't even fair! You haven't even given me a chance!" She screamed. "You're an asshole," she picked up her hair brush and threw it at Pogue. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Pogue recovered from the impact of the hairbrush on his chest. He turned around and walked out the door. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to Bailey just yet, but he knew he did the right thing by breaking up with Kate. She was always flirting with other guys, and Pogue was known to get a tad bit jealous. Just as he was about to hop on his bike, his cell phone went off. He checked his caller id and saw that it was Caleb.

"What's up?"

"Meet me at my house in twenty minutes. It's important." Caleb's voice sounded rushed.

Pogue pulled up the Danvers mansion in less than twenty minutes. Caleb was waiting for him at the gate.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way over there." Caleb said as he pointed towards his car. Pogue hopped in and listened as Caleb explained what as going on.

"This afternoon, when I was swimming with Chase, I saw his eyes. And they were black. Something's not right with this guy and I plan on finding out what exactly it is."

"Are you sure you saw him using?" Pogue was worried. He had seen Chase and Bailey walking hand in hand earlier in the day during school. If he hurt her, he'd kill him.

"I'm positive, here we are." He said as he pulled up to the school parking lot.

"So you really think that breaking and entering is going to help us figure out what's going on?" Pogue was hesitant.

"I just need to check his files. He's been getting close with Bailey and I think we both don't want anything to happen to her." Knowing that would get the reaction he wanted from Pogue, he hopped the fence. He smiled, as he saw Pogue trail beside him towards the admission's office.

* * *

She leaned back and let Chase leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel sexy. And once again, Chase seemed to bring that out in her.

"Tell me this is what you want. We can stop if it's not." He said. He was being sweet with her.

"I want this. I want you." She found herself saying.

He removed her Spenser's blouse and revealed a pink Victoria's Secret bra.

"Pink… that's sexy" He said while moving his lips towards her breasts.

Realizing he was still fully dressed he quickly pulled back and removed his closing. Everything he was wearing came off, in record time. Bailey closed her eyes as she felt him get on top of her again. He pulled off her skirt and panties in one swift movement. Her bra was next to come off. He moved his hands, slowly up her thighs sending her a shiver throughout her body. She let out a small moan, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers.

"Tell me what you want." He growled into her ear.

Unsure of what exactly came over her, Bailey's confident voice answered him seductively. "I want you right now."

Without hesitation, Chase slid his throbbing cock into Bailey.

She let out a small cry.

"Am I hurting you?" He sounded more pleased than worried.

"It's just been awhile, that's all." She whispered back, closing her eyes, and regretting her decision.

Chase gently moved in and out of her. Once Bailey got comfortable enough she started grinding against him. He took this as a sign to quicken his pace. She felt so good, so tight. He couldn't help himself. He had to have all of her. He started grinding up against her, blocking out her cries as he slammed his cock in and out of her, as hard as could.

"Fuck yeah that's it" he moaned out, as his climax built up. He could feel himself throbbing inside of her. He felt so good, so alive. The headboard started to bang against the wall as he began to thrust deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Fuuuuck," he moaned as he came inside of her.

Bailey's eyes were closed tight as she felt him get off of her.

"You liked that, didn't you?" He asked her as he threw his clothes on. Bailey sat up and opened her eyes.

"Yeah. I liked it." She lied, as she too, got dressed.


	7. Breaking Down

She had never seen that aggressive side of Chase before and she didn't like it. She had never felt so scared in her entire life.

Bailey was more than happy to leave Chase that night. As she drove home, she thought of what had just happened. Her body had reacted to Chase as if she had wanted him. But inside she kept telling herself that she wanted to stop. It was as if she didn't have control over her own body. And that scared her.

She pulled up the familiar driveway and was slightly shocked to see Pogue's yellow bike parked in the drive. She pulled her car up next to it and got out. She looked over towards the front porch and didn't see him waiting outside for her. She glanced up and saw that her bedroom light was on.

"Oh shit" she said as she ran through the front door and up the stairs.

She found her door slightly opened, and walked in. Pogue was standing in the doorway of her walk-in closet, looking at all the wigs she had lined up on the shelf. They were mostly the same color and length, just different styles. One was curly, one was straight, there was even one that had a crimped style. Bailey must have been on crack when she had picked that one out. She had never worn it anyways.

She threw her keys and purse down on her desk, making enough noise to let Pogue know that he wasn't alone.

He slowly turned around and saw that Bailey, looking slightly disheveled, was standing in the center of her room… staring at him.

"Hey" Pogue's voice was shaky.

"Hey" She didn't know what to say. A few minutes ago she was in bed with Chase. Now, Pogue, a completely different man, was standing in her room. She felt dirty and disgusting.

"I wanted to tell you," she saw him look over her collection of hair pieces, "I just didn't think you would understand." Her voice trailed off.

"So instead, I find out from Tyler, a year later." His voice wasn't loud, but Bailey could tell he was angry.

She closed her eyes. "So much for trusting Tyler" she said, under her breathe.

"I came here to tell you that you need to stay away from Chase." His voice was strict.

His words were harsh. She thought Pogue had come here to see her, to talk with her, but instead he was telling her what to do. She didn't like that, she didn't like that one bit.

"So you came here out of jealousy?" She felt her body shaking with anger.

"That's not it at all. There are some things I can't tell you. You just have to trust me. He's dangerous Bailey. I think it's best for you, if you stay away from him." Pogue's voice was softer but still firm.

That only seemed to piss Bailey off even more.

"What do you mean 'there are some things you can't tell me.'" Bailey's voice was deep as she spoke, mimicking Pogue's.

She sighed. "It's only fair right. I didn't tell you what was going on, so now you won't tell me." She felt herself balling her hands into fists, while holding back tears. "I was confused. I didn't know what was going on, I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Pogue walked towards Bailey so that he was only inches away from her. "Afraid of what?" He repeated again, his voice so soft and calm. She could smell the familiar scent of him. She took a deep breathe, taking it all in.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore." Her tears were freely flowing now.

Pogue didn't know what to say. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He was a little relieved when she didn't pull away. He felt her body shake as she sobbed in his arms.

"Why would you think that?" He was fighting back tears of his own.

Bailey pulled away from him, although she was a bit reluctant to. She felt safe being wrapped in his arms. Safer than she had ever felt with Chase. As she stepped back she pulled the barrettes from her wig. She closed her eyes and pulled it off. Leaving just her pink scarf.

"I don't look the same." She kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to see his reaction.

He stepped closer to her, unsure what else to do. He felt sad, seeing Bailey standing there, shaking, as if she was a little child.

Bailey felt him walk closer to her. His scent took over all of her senses once again. She relaxed and opened her eyes. He was staring at her. And not in disgust.

"Take it off."

She could barely hear his voice.

Bailey looked away. The only time she ever took it off, was to shower. And even then, she couldn't muster up the strength to look at herself in the mirror. With the scarf, she felt ugly. Without the scarf, she didn't feel human.

Pogue saw the reluctance on her face. He knew it must be hard for her. He didn't know what she was going though, emotionally. But he wanted to. He wanted to make her feel better, he wanted to make everything bad go away.

Holding her breathe, she reached her arms up and untied the scarf. Slowly, she pulled her arms back, still holding the scarf in her left hand.

For a minute the two of them just stood there. Words weren't exchanged but Pogue knew. He knew that he would give his life making sure nothing bad ever happened to her again.

Taking the silence as rejection, Bailey reached up and attempted to put the scarf back on. Pogue was about to stop her, but he figured she was too self-conscious to even look at him without her scarf on. Seizing the moment, he grabbed Bailey by her shoulders, and kissed her, passionately. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. At that moment, not caring about anything else in the world, Pogue cried.


	8. Gone, Baby, Gone

"So you're saying that the fifth member of the covenant was not killed off like everyone had thought?" Reid was a little confused. All this Chase shit was giving him a headache.

The four of them were having another secret meeting in Caleb's basement. It was later in the night when Caleb had gotten a hold of the other two brothers, but he reassured them that it most definitely was another emergency. After hearing what Pogue had to say, he had figured out why Chase's surname was so suspicious. Turned out Goodwin-Pope wasn't just a common name. It dated back towards the beginning of the witch hunts. And Chase Collins… well he was originally Chase Goodwin-Pope.

Caleb had just explained everything to his three other friends, who were sitting around the circle once again. It was late. They were all tired, but Caleb felt they needed to know this information as soon as possible. He wasn't sure what Chase was up to, but he had an idea it was going to be bad.

"Hold on" Caleb said as he reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone, which was ringing. It was Sarah.

"Hey can I call you-" He said into the phone.

"What do you mean? Is she okay?" Everyone looked over at Caleb who's face had turned a pale white. "Okay, I want you to go to your dorm room and stay there until I get there." He hung up.

"What was that all about?" Pogue's heart was beating faster than normal.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't go and do anything rash." Caleb's voice was calm.

"Just tell me already" Pogue's anxiety was getting the better of him.

"Bailey's missing."

An uproar of "What's" and "Why's" were exchanged between the group. Pogue got up and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Pogue, calm down, we'll find her."

"No Caleb, this is Bailey were talking about." Pogue left the Danvers mansion in a hurry. He had to find Bailey, make sure she was okay. She was still so weak and fragile, if Chase had done anything to her, Pogue would kill him… without using.

Pogue started his bike up and drove off in a hurry.

"You can't let Pogue leave, Caleb. He'll get hurt" Tyler was sounding more like a mother, than an actual friend.

"He left, Tyler. What can I do now?"

"Go find him!" Tyler's face was turning red with anger. He was sure that Caleb would have put up a bigger fight for his friend.

"He's right dude, we need to catch up with him now, before anything bad happens." Reid added.

"Baby boy, get your hummer ready." Caleb found himself saying although he wasn't entirely sure what he had up his sleeve.

Pogue was way past 100mph. The road was long, dark, and curved but he didn't care. He had to find Bailey.

**FLASHBACK** (A few hours earlier)

_Pogue sat down on her bed, pulling her beside him. He cradled her fragile body against him. He wasn't going to let her leave him again. _

"_There's something I need to show you." Bailey looked up at Pogue. "But you have to promise me you won't freak out."_

"_I promise" she said as she entwined her fingers with his. _

_Pogue's eyes flashed back and all of a sudden they were at the wooded clearing near the dells._

"_What…" She trailed off and looked around. Everything was such a blur right now. One big, giant, and confusing blur. _

"_You know how everyone calls us the Sons of Ipswich?" Pogue's eyes flashed black once more and they were back in Bailey's bedroom._

"_So, it's true? You're a witch?"_

"_Well, I prefer the term warlock." He was slightly shocked to see that Bailey wasn't screaming or running away from him. She was handling this fairly well. _

"_I've seen that before" She started. _

"_What do you mean?" Pogue was going to kill Reid. Reid was always using, Pogue knew it was just a matter of time before he got caught._

"_Look, Reid's one of the sons, I mean he's not supposed to jeopardize the rest of us by using his powers out in the open but-"_

"_Not Reid, Pogue. Chase." _

_Pogue stood still for a minute. "Are you sure?"_

_Bailey nodded. _

_Pogue reached for his phone and called Caleb._

**END FLASHBACK**

"There he is!" Tyler pointed out the window.

They were at least a good one hundred feet away from him now. They could see the tail lights of Pogue's bike.

"Come on Caleb, we're going to need you if we're going to do this." Reid was a little excited. Anytime he got to use, he got excited.

Their eyes flashed black and the Hummer sped forward. Within seconds they were caught up with Pogue's bike. Caleb rolled down the passenger side window and reached out towards Pogue. He grabbed a hold of his shoulder and pulled him inside of Tyler's still speeding SUV. Pogue's bike crashed to the ground and spun off the side of the road, finally coming to a stop in the gutter.

Pogue flung off his helmet as Reid pulled Tyler's car to a stop. Pogue got out of the car, throwing his helmet at the ground.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He was spitting his words out. He was angry. Far angrier than he'd ever been with Caleb.

"We can't risk having you get hurt" Caleb shouted back.

Pogue charged after him. He had never physically fought with Caleb before. But things were different now. Bailey was involved.

"You two better knock that off." An evil and deep voice bellowed out from behind the trees. "I don't want to have to come back there." Chase walked out from behind the wooded area. His eyes were black. He was laughing.

"Where's Bailey?" Pogue shouted, turning around to face Chase.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She wanted seconds, so I gave it to her." Chase licked his lips. "Yeah, I bet she forgot to tell you the part where she fucked me."

Pogue's face tightened.

"You see, my problem isn't Bailey." Chase started in circles. "My problem, is that I like to use. It's addicting, isn't it Reid?" He looked over to Reid, who was glaring at him.

"I find it seductive. Just like I found Bailey seductive."

Pogue charged forward but Caleb pulled him back.

"Oh, I see I've hit a nerve." Chase was laughing. "I don't want Bailey." He shook his head slowly. "I want the four of you… or well your powers at least. I don't swing that way. Sorry, Baby Boy." He looked over at Tyler who was visibly upset. Tyler's hands balled up into fists.

"You see, the more power I get… the less it will age me. Simple as that." Chase raised both his arms and the sky turned brighter. A bolt of lightening shot down from the sky behind him.

"So, you want us to will you our powers?" Caleb yelled from behind Pogue.

"Yes, or die trying" Chase said as threw a fireball at Tyler, knocking him unconscious.

"TYLER!" Reid yelled, as he hurried over towards his friend. Chase threw a fireball at Reid, who's back was turned to him, knocking him over Tyler and leaving him unconscious as well.

"I always thought those two were meant for each other." Chase walked forward towards Pogue and Caleb. "I'll deal with them later, when they wake up. Right now, I'll deal with the two of you."

"Where is she?!" Pogue shouted. Caleb tightened his grip on his friend.

"Don't worry about her. She ran away when I stopped by. What can I say? I wanted seconds-"

Before Chase could even finish that sentence Pogue charged after him. Chase saw this and reached out his hand, pushing Pogue into Tyler's hummer.

"Bad idea" Caleb said as he threw a fireball at Chase. Chase was knocked backwards into the tree he was hiding behind just a few minutes before.

"Oh, impressive" Chase said while standing up.

Pogue pushed himself up from the pavement and shook off the excess glass that had broken after Chase had pushed him into Tyler's car. Pogue saw Chase and Caleb throwing fireballs at each other, Caleb obviously struggling.

A siren was heard in the distance.

Chase looked distracted as he heard the sirens.

"I'll be seeing you" he said, as he then disappeared.

"Get Tyler and Reid" Caleb demanded, starting up the hummer. Pogue did as he was told, helping the two up and getting into the hummer with them.

"What about my bike?" Pogue asked, unsure of what to do. The sirens were getting louder.

Caleb's eyes flashed black once more and Pogue's bike appeared next to the hummer, in perfect condition.

"Thanks" he mumbled, not making eye contact, as he made his way out of the hummer and onto his bike.

"Be careful" Caleb yelled as he put the hummer into drive and started off.

Pogue threw his helmet on, and drove off in a rush. He had an idea where Bailey might be.

The last time he had been here, it had only been a few hours before… and he hadn't stayed long. A minute at the least.

He pulled his bike to a stop and got off. He was walking faster than normal. If Bailey wasn't here, he didn't know where else to look for her. "She has to be here," he thought to himself. It's the only place he could think of.

Bailey jumped at the sound of footsteps. Chase had come to her room, a few minutes after Pogue had left. Not sure what else to do she had run. How and why she ended up here, she didn't know. But it was dark. And Bailey was afraid of the dark.

"Chase please, leave me alone!" She yelled out.

The footsteps stopped. Bailey's heart began pulsing faster. She was terrified. She wasn't sure what Chase wanted from her, but she knew from before, that he wasn't going to be gentle about it.

"Bailey, relax, it's me." Came an all to familiar deep voice.

A figure appeared between the trees and Bailey was able to glance at it long enough to see that it was Pogue. She ran over to him.

"Thank God it's you" she said as she pulled him into a hug. She clung to him like a child clings to their mother when they think they've seen a monster in their closet.

"Come on, let's get you home. You're parents called the police, everyone's looking for you." He grabbed her hand and held on to it as they made their way back towards his bike.


	9. Showdown

Chase cursed at himself as he locked the door to his dorm room. He hadn't expected Caleb to have been that powerful. He had to get Caleb by himself, away from his friends… who could be a threat.

He laughed to himself. Tonight had been a lot more fun that he had initially thought. The look on Pogue's face when he had mentioned how he had slept with his precious Bailey, was priceless. Sure, Bailey was attractive. But Chase only needed her for one reason, and he had already accomplished that.

He sat down on the chair by his desk. He opened the first drawer on his right and pulled out a small, black, leather bound journal. He kept everything in this little book, down to the last tiny detail. Chase opened it carefully, some of the pages were torn. What could he say? He had a temper. He flipped through the first few pages and came across what he was looking for.

He scanned through the names and found Caleb Danvers. He used his finger as a guide as he scanned across the page. Looks like Caleb's eighteenth birthday was tomorrow. His timing was perfect. He had been planning on coming to Ipswich for years, but held back until the day he ascended. He smiled to himself. Now, all he had to do was get Caleb alone.

* * *

Bailey was happy when Pogue followed her inside her house. She was still fearful of Chase popping in again. After she had cleared everything up with her parents and police, she led Pogue into her room and felt herself tense up as she heard him close and lock the door. She shook her head. She wasn't afraid of Pogue.

"I'm just going to go get ready for bed" she said as she made her way into her bathroom. Pogue nodded and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked over at her alarm clock and noticed it was 3:00 in the morning. He doubted he was going to get any sleep.

Bailey returned a few minutes later in her pajama's. She sat down on her bed, pulling the covers over her. It had been a chilly night. Literally and figuratively speaking.

"Can we talk?" He looked tired.

Bailey nodded her head in agreement.

Pogue looked down as he talked. "When you left last year, I felt dead inside. You and I were inseparable for how long?" Pogue kept his focus on his hands. He didn't feel comfortable, and he wasn't very confident, especially after sobbing in front of the girl he loved. "I had this vision of the two of us, just being together here in Ipswich forever. And then you left, shattering that vision. Apart of me hated you for that. And the longer you were gone the more I found myself hating you. And then I met Kate." His mouth was dry. "She wanted me and I let her have me. She was able to keep my focus off of you. Until you came back a few a days ago."

He looked over at Bailey. "When I saw you again I couldn't help not to forget you. Suddenly, all I could think about was you. And how you left. I was bitter and angry. Kate picked up on this, and earlier tonight…err, well… last night I guess, I broke up with her."

Bailey's eyes were focused on Pogue's.

"When Tyler told us what you had said, and why you had really left, everything just made more sense. The night before you left, the way you were sick leading up to it… everything just clicked."

He stayed silent for a few moments. He was unsure of what to say next. He knew he should just say how he felt, but that wasn't so easy for him. Lucky for him, Bailey broke the silence.

"I wrote you letters. I wrote you one letter for every day I was gone. But I couldn't send them. I didn't fully understand what was going on with me, and I knew that if I had tried to explain it, I would have only confused you even more." She got up and moved over towards her desk. She kneeled down, pulled out a box that she kept hidden by a blanket. She walked over towards Pogue and sat down beside him.

"I know that I could never apologize enough, about the way things ended. But I never stopped loving you, not even for a minute. You were all I thought about. You were all I cared about. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

Bailey pulled out a stack of letters from the box. "They're all here. All 365 of them…" She trailed off.

Pogue gently took the letters from her hand and put them back in the box. This was too much for him. A lot of things had just happened to him, in one night. He felt like he was breaking down.

"Did you sleep with Chase?"

Bailey's eyes grew wide as she remembered. Her heart sunk. She had.

"Yes."

Pogue looked at the stack of letters in the box and then back to her. He saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Did you like it?"

"No." She was confusing him. She could tell so by the look on his face.

"Did he rape you?"

"No."

"I'm not sure I'm following you. You had sex with him. He didn't rape you, but you didn't like it. You can tell me if you did. I won't be mad."

Bailey knew Pogue better than this. He had a tendency to be possessive.

"It was weird. I kept telling myself not to do it, but my body just reacted to him."

Pogue stayed silent.

Bailey didn't know what to do or what to say next. She just sat back on her bed and waited for Pogue to say something else.

It was a while before he did speak again. And Bailey wasn't exactly sure she had heard him right when he had first said it.

"I forgive you." He repeated, this time a little louder.

For once, in a long, long time, Bailey's heart leapt in her chest.

She fell asleep with a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her. This was how she wanted to fall asleep every night, for the rest of her life.

* * *

The next morning at school, the four Sons of Ipswich kept close together. There was no Chase in sight, but that only meant he was laying low. After the previous night, they could see why.

After school, Sarah completely unaware of what was going on, suggested that they should hit up Nicky's later that night. Caleb thought it would be a good idea. It would help relax everyone, and he doubted that Chase would do anything in public.

"Hey Bailey" Chelsea said, trying to grab her best friends attention, as she made her way towards the parking lot.

"Hey what's up?" Bailey was tired and wanted to nap before she met everyone at Nicky's later, but she hadn't really seen Chelsea in a few days and wanted to catch up.

"Not much, can we talk in my dorm room, alone?" Chelsea was acting funny, she was fidgeting and acting awkward, as if she didn't know how to act in front of her best friend.

"Sure, let me tell Pogue what's going on and I'll meet you there." Bailey was a little scared. Chelsea definitely wasn't acting like herself.

"NO!" Chelsea blurted out, causing Bailey to step backwards.

Bailey blinked, unsure if she was seeing this right. Chelsea looked like Chelsea but then she started changing. Her face started changing shape first, and then her body, until it was Chase who was standing there in front of Bailey. Not Chelsea.

"Miss me?" He said, grabbing a hold of Bailey and disappearing.

* * *

Bailey woke up, for what had seemed like days later. She was in some sort of farm house, she wasn't sure exactly. She looked over and saw that her arms and legs were tied with rope to an old rickety table. She tried moving but the rope was too tight.

"Good, you're awake." She heard a voice behind her say. She tried to look up but couldn't see that far.

"What do you want?" She yelled, unable to mask the fear in her voice.

"What I want, is none of your concern." Chase stepped into her line of vision. He was smirking.

"Just leave me and my friends alone." She knew he wasn't going to listen to her, but she still tried to reason with him anyways. "I'll give you anything you want, just leave them alone."

"Aww, baby. You already gave yourself to me. What more can I ask for?" He was enjoying this. More than he thought he would have. "You know, when Chelsea first introduced us, I thought 'Great, here's another useless girl.'"

Bailey heard a muffled scream. She turned her head towards the direction of the voice and saw Chelsea, tied just like she was, to another table. A piece of duct tape covering her mouth.

"But then I did my research and found that you and Pogue had a little thing going on… before you left. And then I worked you into my little plan." He walked over towards Chelsea and clicked his tongue a few times. She was trying to break free from the ropes, but it wasn't working. His eyes flashed black and Chelsea screamed in shock.

"You know, that little vision you had, with the spiders after our first date?" Bailey's mouth dropped open as he walked over towards her. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "I put a spell on you. Freaky isn't it?" He licked her earlobe and Bailey moved her head away.

"Oh come on, like you didn't notice? I loved how your body felt against mine, how you were grinding up against me, even though you're eyes pleaded for me not to continue." Bailey's mind flashed back to the night before, when she had slept with Chase.

"It's making sense now isn't it?" He tilted his head, his gaze fixed on her. "You didn't think I was doing that just because I could, did you? No." He was pacing now, in between the table she was tied to and the table Chelsea was tied to. "No, I had an elaborate plan. You see, as I'm sure you're little Pogue filled you in, every generation, a son is born into the covenant. I figured I needed a son."

Bailey's eyes grew wide. Chase saw this and laughed an evil laugh. "Yeah, that's right. You're carrying my bastard child. And eighteen years from now, he's going to will his power to me. More power. More me."

* * *

"Hey baby, I think we should just blow off Nicky's tonight and stay in-" Reid walked out from Chelsea's bathroom.

There was no one there.

He was starting to get worried. Chelsea had been sitting at her desk, working on her homework. Reid had gone to use her bathroom. He couldn't have been gone for more than two seconds. First Chelsea was sitting there and then she was gone. It didn't make sense.

"Chelsea?!"

He ran outside of her dorm room and looked around. "Chelsea, this isn't funny!"

He pulled out his cell phone and called Tyler as he walked back into her dorm.

"Dude, something weird is going on. It's as if Chelsea disappeared." He said to Tyler.

"What do you mean she just disappeared?" Tyler was confused. "And why are you hanging out with Chelsea?"

As Reid was about to answer his friend, he noticed something lying on the floor. His hands started shaking and he lost the grip on his phone. As the phone hit the floor and made a loud THUD, Reid snapped out of his shock. He picked up his phone.

"Tyler, call Caleb. Chase is up to something."

Reid threw on his hoodie and picked up the pen on the floor. It had been the pen Chelsea had been writing with before she had mysteriously disappeared. There, next to wear the pen had been lying, was a piece of hay.

"The barn!" Reid yelled out, to no in particular as he charged out the door.

* * *

Caleb, Tyler, Pogue, and Reid made their way towards the Putnam Barn.

"Whatever happens," Caleb began, "stick to the plan."

All four boys nodded in agreement. Caleb watched as the rest of them disappeared, as he made his way into the barn.

"Look who found us!" Chase exclaimed. Bailey could hear the pure excitement in his voice. Chase walked around the two girls, tied to separate tables. "Which one do you want. I prefer blondes myself" Chase laughed as he hand lightly grazed Bailey's thigh.

"Leave them alone Chase" Caleb said. He was weirdly calm. "It's just me and you this time."

"I think I'll leave these two here. Let them watch as I kill you." Chase said and threw an unexpected fireball at Caleb.

"They have nothing to do with this Chase!" Caleb yelled as he stood up and threw a fireball at Chase. Chase caught it, and smiled.

"Bailey has more to do with this than you think." Chase threw the fireball back at Caleb, knocking him into a rack of pitchforks, and leaving him out of breathe. Caleb tried to stand up, but Chase had already closed the gap between them. He was now standing above Caleb, chuckling.

"Bailey and I have some delightful news to share with everyone. We're having a baby!"

Chase laughed even harder as he saw Caleb's eyes go wide. "Aww, what? No congratulations?" Chase kicked him hard in the stomach.

Unaware of it, the three remaining brothers had made their way into the barn, now standing behind a power tripped Chase. Raising his hand to strike Caleb in the face, Chase felt an arm grab it back. His arm snapped as he leaned his head back.

"Oh, baby boy wants in on some of this action." Even though his arm was completely broken, he managed to flip it over, and throw Tyler the entire length of the barn. Tyler laid where he had fallen, unconscious.

"I thought you said we it was just the two of us?" Chase looked down at Caleb once more. "You lied." Chase made a tsk-tsk movement with his fingers. "I don't like liars."

"Either do I" Caleb said as he lunged his foot forward and kicked Chase, flinging him towards the other side of the barn.

Reid ran around to the tables, where Bailey and Chelsea were tied up. Letting his eyes do the work, the girls were freed from the ropes and he told them to run. Chelsea looked at him once more, and then grabbed Bailey's hand and the two took off running.

"FREEZE!" The two girls were frozen on the spot. They hadn't even had managed to get out of the barn yet, before Chase had caught them.

Pogue had made his way around towards Tyler, helping his friend regain consciousness and helping him to his feet.

Reid looked over at the girls and a sparkle of something green flickered through his eyes. Bailey and Chelsea started to back up.

Chase turned around so he was facing the two girls. "Running away are you?" He slowly walked forward towards them.

"You touch my girl again, I'll kill you" Reid yelled lunging at Chase.

Unaware of it, Chelsea was smiling. Reid had just called her, 'his girl.'

Reid had taken Chase by surprise. This gave Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler an early start. The three of them were able to conjure up one huge fireball of their own. Chase and Reid were stumbling around each other. Their fight had turned physical instead of powerful. Chase had stepped back and let Reid go after him. Catching Reid's fist, as Reid had thrown it forward in an attempt to punch him, Chase threw Reid backwards a good fifty feet.

"REID" Chelsea yelled running over to help him.

Watching this display of affection Chase was unaware of the fireball that was coming in his direction. As if he had heard his que, he turned around, and mumbled out a "What the fuck." He was unable to finish his thought as he was completely dissipated by the fire ball. With a loud pop, the fireball disappeared, and Chase was gone.

Everyone just took a moment to breathe out a sigh of relief.

Finally. This was over.

Pogue ran over towards Bailey and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Pogue, we should check go on Reid."

The two walked over towards Reid laying on the ground with a crying Chelsea hovering around him.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked the group. "Is he dead?"

"No Chelsea, he just had the wind knocked out of him. Give him a few minutes to come to and he'll be fine." Chelsea nodded at Caleb. She was obviously confused. Reid had a lot of explaining to do.

Caleb turned his attention towards Bailey. "Is it true?"

Bailey just stood there locking eyes with Caleb.

"Is what true?" Pogue asked both of them.

"Only time will tell." Bailey said, answering Caleb.

"What are you guys talking about?" Pogue was now looking from Caleb to Bailey, then from Bailey to Caleb.

"I'll explain everything later" Caleb said, returning his attention to Reid, who was now waking up.

"What happened?" A slightly incoherent Reid asked.

Chelsea couldn't help but smile down at him.


	10. The End Is Only A New Beginning

Alright guys, this is it. The final chapter. I'm very excited how this story turned out. I'm in the process of writing another one, called Story of a Girl. I hope you all like the ending! I'm even thinking of maybe writing a prequel to this story... school starts back up tomorrow... so who knows??

And a special thank you to all who reviewed and added this on your alerts and favorites list. I had a blast writing this and knowing that people seemed to be enjoying it. So thanks again :)

xx Ella

* * *

"So, I'm assuming everything went okay, with Reid and Chelsea." Pogue had his arm wrapped around Bailey. They were sitting at their spot, in the clearing near the dells, watching the sun set.

"I think she's confused. But you saw how worried she was about Reid, so I'm sure hearing that he's a witch won't be too hard for her." Bailey replied as she snuggled up closer towards Pogue.

"I never took Reid to be the caring and considerate type" Pogue chuckled.

"Tell me about it. But I guess, if Chelsea had to end up with any guy in Ipswich... I'm glad it's Reid." Bailey smiled as she remembered how Chelsea's face lit up when Reid had referred to her as 'his girl.'

"We still haven't talked about the baby." Pogue said, laying his hand on her stomach. Bailey looked over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Pogue, there's not going to be any baby."

He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "You not talking about an abortion are you?"

Bailey sighed. "No, I wouldn't do that. It's just that, well, with the chemo and everything, I just can't have kids anytime soon, that's all."

Pogue didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit relieved. This past week had been a long week, to say the least. But the thought of having a kid with Bailey, even if it wasn't his, made him excited. He knew that the girl wrapped in his arms was going to be the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't know how he knew… he just did.

"We should probably get going. Everyone's probably at Nicky's already." Bailey mentioned.

"Let's just sit here, for a few more minutes. If that's okay with you."

Bailey nodded.

"I'm glad you came back into my life." He whispered into her ear.

"Me too." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

And the two of them, just sat there perfectly content in each others arms, while watching the November sun fade away into the night.


End file.
